


What Happens In Paradise Stays In Paradise

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: But no actual drunk sex occurs, Canon Dialogue, Companionable Snark, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Rampart is slightly hungover, Season/Series 08, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage and Rampart get caught in a rare Kings Canyon storm. One thing leads to another.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	What Happens In Paradise Stays In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I... Oh my God, I want to know what this voice line means! Respawn cannot just drop it in and expect me to not freak out.
> 
> The slow burn is killing me. I’m slowly melting to a crisp.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I swear to God, Witt, you make the best drinks.” Rampart laughed boisterously. Shaking his head, Mirage reached over to take the glass in her hand.

“I’m cutting you off, Gearhead.” She stuck out her lower lip in protest.

“You suck.” Mirage rolled his eyes as he took the glass. He scanned the room in realization.

“Huh. Looks like we’re the only ones left.” Nodding, Rampart tipped forward. “Guess we should head home.”

“Fiiiine.” She got up and stumbled. Mirage rushed around the bar; Rampart grabbed the edge to steady herself. “Finish closing up, Witt, I’m okay.”

It was drizzling when they got outside. Locking the bar up, Mirage turned around.

Rampart was staring up at the sky, a few droplets of water on her cheeks. Despite being drunk as a skunk, she looked pretty as always. He smiled.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Rampart flashed that trademark smirk of hers. As if on cue, rain started to pour down. Mirage sighed.

“If I weren’t wearing a jumpsuit, I’d give you something.” Nodding, Rampart stumbled toward him. He caught her and smiled. “You okay if I wrap an arm around you?”

Their cheeks flushed an equal pink. Rampart nuzzled against the yellow fabric. Smiling, Mirage walked her home through the rain.

An hour later, Rampart was on the sofa downing some water. Mirage stood in the kitchen, frying an egg on the stove.

“You don’t have to make me food.”

“No. But I care about you.” Mirage turned away as his cheeks flushed red. Every time he thought about confessing… his stuttering and nervousness worsened. The egg sizzled. “Would you look at that, food’s ready.”

When he turned back around, Rampart was lying down. Mirage grabbed a blanket and resisted the urge to kiss her temple.

Two hours later, Rampart stirred. The egg was plated and untouched. Mirage lay conked out in a chair.

“Yo, Witt.” He twitched but didn’t stir. Getting to her feet, Rampart grabbed a fork and returned to the living room. “If you don’t wake up, I’m stabbing you with this fork.”

“...Wha…?” Mirage’s eyes opened. As he shook off sleep, Rampart devoured the egg.

“You didn’t have to make me food.”

“And yet I did anyway.” Mirage's eyes flickered to the TV. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

After much deliberation, they picked  _ Groundhog Day _ . Mirage popped some popcorn as Rampart pulled up the movie, then the roommates sat down on the sofa to watch.

The air was thick with tension. Rampart kept glancing in Mirage’s direction, looking away when he noticed. By the time the credits rolled, their cheeks were equally red.

“Ramya?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you drunk right now?”

“Just hungover, Witt.”

“Good.” And then he kissed her.

Rampart’s back pressed against the sofa. Mirage was on top of her, frantically kissing her face. She returned with equal fervor.

After a few seconds, they broke apart and stared at each other. Mirage blinked. Rampart licked her lips, then nodded.

“You sure you want to do this, Gearhead?”

“Never been more sure of anything, Witt.” He picked her up.

They whirled around in a cyclone of ecstasy. Mirage nearly knocked a glass over on the way to the bedroom. Rampart laughed under her breath.

It all… instantly made sense. Their hands felt so natural on each other’s bodies, lips slotting together perfectly. The world faded away in a hazy cloud.

Eyes opening, Mirage blinked away a curl. Rampart lay next to him, hair flowing down her back. Rolling over to face her, he smiled.

“Gearhead?” She stirred. Mirage reached over and touched Rampart’s shoulder. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Morning, Witt.” She smiled back at him. Their fingers interlaced above the sheets. Then, for no reason whatsoever, they laughed.

Rampart wasn’t a believer of fairy tales. Mirage, on the other hand, loved magic with a child-like glee. But at that moment, neither of them could deny it. This… this was meant to be.

“Should we tell them?” Mirage actually sounded nervous. Rampart shook her head.

“Nah. Let’s make everybody squirm.” He kissed her forehead and got out of  _ their  _ bed.


End file.
